books_to_readfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Bosses ft.Rick Riordan Heroes of Olympus
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Reyna is (one of) my favorite female bosses from The Heroes of Olympus(by Rick Riordan) series. Now, of course, there's a lot of baddies in this series but Reyna is in my top two. Now if being a praetor in the roman Camp Jupiter isn't enough, Reyna also met Percy Jackson when he stumbled across Camp Jupiter with a lost memory and nowhere to go. About Reyna: Reyna and her older sister Hylla were born to the war goddess Bellona and Julian Ramírez-Arellano in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Reyna was one of the female attendants on Circe's Island. When Annabeth and Percy first arrived she brushed Annabeth's hair and helped with her makeover. She was on Circe's island because her sister Hylla had wanted to protect her from war. Hylla, however, was one of the attendants that Percy and Annabeth met, who happens to have been the one carrying a clipboard. After Annabeth accidentally freed Blackbeard and his crew of pirates they captured her and her sister until Reyna and Hylla managed to escape after learning how to fight. After leaving Circe's island the pirates destroyed the island and took revenge on Circe. Reyna and Hylla learned to use weapons quickly and managed to escape from the island. Hylla joined the Amazons and eventually became the Amazon Queen, while Reyna found Camp Jupiter, and eventually became a Praetor. Species Mother Title Favorite food Demigod Bellona Praetor Piragua Hazel Levesque Hazel is another one of my favorite characters from the Rick Riordan Heroes of Olympus series. This girl has gone through a lot it makes me stronger just knowing what she's been through. She is a fourteen-year-old Roman demigod, the daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, and the half-sister of Nico di Angelo. About Hazel: Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and the god Pluto in New Orleans, Louisiana. Marie had summoned Pluto using a spell, and they fell in love. When Pluto granted Marie one wish, Marie wished for all the riches of the earth from Pluto, despite his warning that the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. She did this mainly because she was tired of being poor. The curse gave Hazel unique powers she could summon jewels from the ground! The jewels that Hazel collected were cursed and would cause the buyers to suffer. Marie Levesque refused to admit her part in Hazel's curse and told her it was Pluto's fault alone. Hazel did not have many friends during her childhood with the exception of Sammy Valdez, whom she loved and had shared a kiss just once but after moving to Alaska she never saw him again. It was there that Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her oldest Gigantes son, Alcyoneus, by calling forth precious metals that were beneath the earth on a phantom island. Once Hazel had almost finished the job, she discovered that Gaea also needed a human sacrifice in order for her son to rise up and Hazel's mother offered to be the sacrifice to save Hazel as Gaea promised her Hazel would not be harmed if she sacrificed herself. Once Hazel discovered the treachery, she called up all the riches below her, causing an eruption that broke the cavern walls and ultimately destroyed the island. Hazel and her mother both died in 1942. Nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades and thus her half-brother, found her there, and, seeing that she was a child of Pluto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Once Hazel was restored to life, she began experiencing "blackouts" of her horrible past whenever she tried to think about them. Eventually, she made it to the Wolf House and, consequently, Camp Jupiter, where she was made a guard at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. This girl went through it all and still came out stronger, in the end, she defeated Gaea along with Frank, Reyna and some new friends and even found love in Frank. Go, girl! Category:Characters